


Remembrance

by hauntedxmemoriies



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedxmemoriies/pseuds/hauntedxmemoriies
Summary: Sal reflects on a few things.





	Remembrance

He sits in his cell, awaiting his execution while remembering the trial that led him here.

_Sal looked around, noticing everyone that was there for his trial. Maple, Ash, Neil, Travis... That was all that was left to show up, anyway. Maple had mascara running down her face, while Ash sat beside her, comforting her. He could see pain on her and Ash’s face. Ash was scared of Sal’s conviction, and Maple was shaken up over the death of her child and husband. Travis sat in front of Ash, obscuring Sal’s view of her slightly. He looked calm and collected, but Sal saw his hands twitching. He was bound to have a breakdown soon. Neil looked on in disbelief. He’d lost his boyfriend, and his roommate was in shackles. He still couldn’t grasp it._

_Sal, while telling the court what had happened, watched Travis leave the room to cool down. Sal felt himself smile, at least something he’d taught him had stuck with him._

_Every few minutes he’d examine the room while talking, noticing body language shift. Maple went from distraught to angry, promptly leaving for a few minutes, before she returned by the time Ash had to testify._

Sal thought about Lisa. She’d died thinking her son was fine. She’d died by the hands of a man she and her husband were going to have dinner with the next night. The hands of her step-son. And His dad... He’d just told him how proud he was of him, and told him he loved him. Yet, his words were nothing but memories. Sal could feel his face burn as tears silently rolled down his face under the smooth plastic of his prosthetic.

He started thinking of Maple now. She came home to her 3-year-old and her husband dead three years ago. She came home to the sweetest kid ever stabbed through her chest. A kid who’s killer babysat her more times than anyone could count. He remembers waiting in the back of the police car, and hearing Maple scream out her window, “You killed my baby!” He could only imagine she was probably holding onto her daughter’s corpse, and getting blood on her shirt. He could see the bleach on her shirt when he was looking at her, and that was probably. He broke down in sobs while sitting there, wishing he didn’t have to do what he did.

And the thought of Maple holding Soda to her chest, made him think back to that one vague yet vivid memory he had of his mother. The color of the remaining skin that wasn’t ripped off his face matching the color of the bites on his mother’s scalp, the ones she got trying to protect Sal. His tiny, thin arms wrapped around his mother’s lifeless body, as he heard a final, “I love you, Sal.” His small vocal cords ready to break with how thin they were being stretched as he shouted for his dad. He saw his dad running, and heard him shout out Diane’s name. And him aggressively asking his son what happened while the three-year-old boy tried to explain. And the spiral of alcoholism this would lead Henry into, the bursts of anger towards his son. The times Sal listened to him throw up after seeing his son’s face again. All of the blame that was thrown onto Sal. The years of Sal hurting himself to get rid of the emotional pain.

His thoughts went back to Lisa now. When she’d first seen his scars, she asked him about it. He’d shrugged it off, blaming Gizmo. Lisa didn’t believe him, and even sat him down while Larry was in the shower one night, and they talked about it. Lisa went up to 402, and met Henry, scolding him about making his son feel awful. It took a few weeks, before Henry started to be more positive. And then he and Lisa had told the boys they were dating. Sal was happy for them, and even offered to help Lisa with the wedding if they planned on having one.

Sal shifted in his spot, taking off his prosthetic, now thinking of Travis.

Yes, Travis was a bully, but Sal was a kind guy, who comforted him. “You don’t have to go back home. You can stay here for a bit.” He remembered telling him, as Travis was scared of going home to face his father after visiting Sal. Sal comforted him, and he actually saw Travis cry, and Gizmo had jumped onto his lap and purred.

Neil had sent in letters to Sal. They were all kind, wondering how he was doing, and if he knew anything about Todd yet, because Neil wasn’t being told anything by Todd’s doctors. Neil though, hadn’t stuck around long enough to hear his sentence, just heard he was guilty as he left the courthouse to try to visit Todd again.

Sal stood up when they came to his cell. He allowed himself to be escorted down the hallway.

In his final moments, one thought crossed his mind. “I’ll be with you again, soon, mom.”

Little would anyone know, Neil would send a letter to Sal, a short one, but one Sal would never get to read or even clear up his confusion.

> “Sal,
> 
> Do you know when you’ll be getting out? Or if you’re allowed visitors? I’d like to talk again, man. Respond when you can.
> 
> \- Neil.”


End file.
